


Герреро едет в Готэм

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Миди G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Все знают, что для поимки преступника нет ничего лучше другого преступника. Правда, дальше начинаются сплошные нюансы.





	Герреро едет в Готэм

— Интересное дело. Значит, для защиты данных «Уэйн Индастриз» мы нанимаем хакера, — Барбара Гордон по ту сторону монитора вовсе не скрывала саркастических ноток в голосе.

— Это очень логично — работать с хакерами для разработки систем защиты от хакеров, — терпеливо пояснил Брюс.

— ... Совершенно постороннего хакера, — уточнила Барбара.

Она скрестила руки на груди, откинулась на спинку кресла и сверлила Брюса насмешливо-осуждающим взглядом.

— Именно потому, что этот парень «совершенно посторонний», мы его и нанимаем.

— Всё ясно. Тебе нужен «свежий взгляд», а моей оценки уже недостаточно. Хотя бы Тима тогда попросил, что ли.

— Ваша с Тимом забота — бэткомпьютер. Что до защиты данных корпорации Брюса Уэйна — тут сейчас очень пригодится другая рука.

— Рука человека с сомнительной репутацией, которого ты едва знаешь. Брюс, иногда твои отношения с преступниками ближе и доверительнее, чем с семьёй, ты не замечал?

Брюс устало потёр пальцами переносицу. На его лбу четко обозначилась напряженная складка.

— Ты меня что, от бэткомпьютера лишний раз отвлечь постеснялся? От систем Оракула? Ну хорошо, раз уж ты подписал договор с этим, как его, Герреро, пусть он работает, я и пальцем не шевельну.

— Ни с кем я ничего не подписывал. У него только устное соглашение, и платят ему наличными...

— Вот даже как.

— Барбара, надеюсь, ты не в обиде. И потом, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебе не стоит соприкасаться с вопросами высоких технологий «Уэйн Индастриз».

— ...Потому что, если кто-то найдет зацепку насчет личности Оракула и узнает, что Оракул связан с Брюсом Уэйном, конец тайне Бэтмена, так, что ли? И как, позволь спросить, это может произойти?.. Просто слов не нахожу. Нет, я не в обиде, но когда-нибудь тебе это обязательно припомню, — пообещала Барбара. — До связи, Брюс.

***

Звонок от дворецкого миллиардера Брюса Уэйна был для Герреро внезапностью. Той самой неудобной внезапностью, когда зазвонивший телефон привлекает внимание охраны за стеной.

— Живее сюда! Посторонний в секторе пять!

Герреро приладил к стволу пистолета глушитель. Больше шуметь он не собирался.

От запасного выхода из подпольной засекреченной лаборатории, по расчётам Герреро, его отделяли около трехсот метров коридоров и четверо не очень умных и расторопных, но достаточно неплохо вооруженных охранников. И все бы хорошо, и заветная карта памяти, за которой он охотился, была уже у него в кармане в самом прямом смысле слова, и сигнализации-то ни на одном из уровней не дала сработать успешно хакнутая система безопасности — а теперь на тебе, звонок.

Вот как приучить себя отключать звук на мобильнике вовремя?

На этот раз звонил даже не Уинстон — это хотя бы можно было как-то понять и оправдать. Незнакомый номер — еще веселее.

— Слушаю, — отозвался Герреро, положив двумя выстрелами первую пару охранников (не насмерть, но чтобы отстали). — Какой-какой Альфред?  
— третий охранник получил локтем под дых, от пули четвёртого пришлось увернуться и отступить в дверной проем служебного помещения. — Выстрелы? Нет, вам показалось. Разумеется, слышал о таком. Сколько мне заплатят? Минутку, трубку не кладите, — он высунулся в коридор и успокоил пулей последнего охранника, но тот успел нажать кнопку тревоги. — Всё же кладите, сейчас будет шумно. Да, я беру это дело. Беру, говорю! — проорал он в трубку, перекрикивая сирену, и поспешил к выходу.

Наружные двери блокировались намертво, но пластид, позаимствованный из запасов одного знакомого анархиста, должен был решить эту проблему. Теперь вырваться из этого негостеприимного засекреченного местечка Герреро спешил вдвойне.

У него был отличный заказ, если повезёт — на миллион в прямом смысле слова. Брюс Уэйн, по всем слухам, не отличался скупостью. Так что, едва опробовав на своем ноутбуке краденые программные новинки, Герреро принялся за дело. Ему предложили проверить системы сетевой защиты баз данных готэмской компании «Уэйн Индастриз». Дворецкий самого владельца компании и его правая рука, Альфред Пенниуорт, предложил для работы приехать прямо в Готэм, осмотреть рабочие компьютеры и сервера компании и воспользоваться для диагностики лучшим оборудованием на месте. Собирая вещи для поездки в Готэм, Герреро запустил диагностику официального сайта «Уэйн Индастриз» — и на моменте укладывания в сумку запасных носков, рубашек и довольно удобной удавки — подарочек некой очень порочной монашки — динамик ноутбука издал тревожный звук.

Герреро нахмурился. Сел за монитор.

Окна, автоматически всплывавшие на экране одно за другим, пока курсор бегал сам по себе по ссылкам на сайте, перестали реагировать, счётчик программы сканирования на экране завис на отметке 97%, и поверх всех окон красовалось теперь окно совершенно чужеродное, оформленное в ядовито-зеленых и пурпурных тонах. На этом вырвиглазном ярком фоне был изображен золотисто-песчаный сфинкс с высокомерной безносой физиономией. По клику окно развернулось во весь экран, и в нижней его части высыпались золотистые строчки до нелепого простеньким, без изысков, «Ариалом»:

«Она всегда жует, когда сыта, и нам дана для пищи и питья. Кто она?»

Герреро позвонил по оставленному Альфредом номеру техподдержки сайта. Ему ответил приятный женский голос оператора, которому Герреро и поведал о проблеме.

— Загадка? — судя по тону, оператор явно забеспокоилась. — В Готэме загадки не сулят ничего хорошего.

— Такие штучки любят оставлять ваши местные психованные знаменитости, верно? Джокер там, например. Пугало.

— Загадки — фишка Риддлера. Эдвард Нигма, он сейчас, кажется, на лечении в Аркхэме. Один момент, я уточню. Сколько его вирус живет на нашем сайте?

— Судя по исходному коду и тому, что он успел натворить, с апреля. Почти два месяца.

— По сообщениям местной прессы, Нигму арестовали двадцать четвертого марта, — сообщила оператор после нескольких щелчков мышкой и по клавиатуре. — Вероятно, подражатели.

— Вы не против там, если я просто удалю этого загадочного клеща? Он ворует ваши данные.

— Разумеется, для того вас и наняли.

— О’кей. Отправляю на ящик техподдержки архив с копией вирусной программы и скриншоты. Прощай, клещ, — Герреро чуть помедлил, глядя на призывно мигающий курсор в строке ответа, и запустил процесс удаления. — Вот и все.

— Спасибо за работу! Ждем вас в городе для диагностики оборудования на месте.

— Отлично. До связи, — Герреро положил трубку и собрался было отключить ноутбук, но программа сканирования снова беспокойно пискнула — и монитор погас, сменившись после чернотой.

Герреро окончательно оторвался от сборов.На ожившем, но по-прежнему черном экране замигал неприятного зеленого оттенка курсор, а позже высветились знакомые строчки.

«Она всегда жует, когда сыта...»

И снова — призывное мигание курсора.

Герреро набрал вместо ответа: «У тебя три секунды, чтобы свалить», — и нажал «ввод». Вычислить бы сейчас нахала, но никакие скрипты из запасов Герреро, позволявшие войти в систему и запустить отслеживание, не срабатывали. Курсор как ни в чем ни бывало прыгнул на новую строку, и на неё же высыпал отклик: «И не подумаю. Никто не пройдет мимо Сфинкса, не разгадав загадки. Отгадывай».

«Отваливай».

«Отгадывай», — текст загадки повторился на экране.

«Со мной говорит Эдвард Нигма?» — набрал Герреро.

Откинулся на спинку стула, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по столу, пока на экране не появился ответ:

«Спроси у него сам, Герреро».

Монитор окончательно почернел.

— Вот и познакомились, — Герреро захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

Обещанный Уэйном пентхаус теперь мог и подождать. В Готэме Герреро сейчас больше всего привлекала лечебница для психически больных преступников Аркхэм.

***

— Куда-куда ты собрался? — Уинстон включил по телефону тон заботливой мамочки.

— В Готэм. На родину Бэтмена. Сказал бы спасибо, что вообще предупредил тебя.

— Ты это сделал только потому, что я тебе первый позвонил и спросил про планы. Ченс тут кричит, чтобы ты привёз ему бэтаранг в качестве трофея. Или он сам может тебе составить компанию... Стоп, что? Ченс, нет. Ты не поедешь с Герреро в Готэм, у нас море работы. В Лас-Вегасе вон новый чудо-киллер завёлся, он чертовски популярен и обеспечивает нам клиентуру среди потенциально заказанных, вот спасибо парню...

— Чувак, я не поеду с Ченсом в Лас-Вегас. А он не поедет со мной в Готэм, и точка.И мне все равно, что у них там за Бэтмен, если он вообще реально существует. Этот парень из местной суперпсихушки, Риддлер, поджарил мой личный ноутбук, так что ему конец. Доберусь до психа, выясню, точно ли это он, если да, прикончу, заберу денежки за готэмский заказ, а в свободное время поищу Ченсу сувенирную летучую мышку, чтоб не грустил. Могу хоть со стразами подвесочкой, хоть плюшевую, чтоб спал с ней в обнимку, хоть из бэтпещеры прямиком, если такая есть, какую пожелает, лишь бы не плакал.

— Очень смешно, Герреро. Ты думаешь, так легко попасть в Аркхэм? Думаешь, там просто так свидания со звездами криминала устраивают?..

***

— К Нигме? — дежурный санитар посмотрел на временный пропуск сотрудника «Уэйн Индастриз» и пухлый конверт. — Хорошо, сэр, никаких проблем. Вот только вряд ли будет много толку от этого посещения, Риддлер в кататонии.

«В кататонии, как же», — подумал Герреро.

Однако это оказалось чертовски похоже на правду.

Парень, в теории сломавший Герреро ноутбук, был на вид довольно-таки овощем. Знаменитый преступник-головоломщик и криминальный компьютерный гений Риддлер оказался довольно тщедушным (но все же покрупнее Герреро) рыжим малым, который, свесив набок большую лобастую голову с пустыми неподвижными глазами, мирно пускал слюни в инвалидной коляске. Герреро присел перед ним на корточки, заглянул в лицо, звонко хлопнул в ладоши перед самым носом. Псих не реагировал.

— Это точно хваленый Риддлер? — уточнил он на всякий случай.

— Он, — кивнул санитар. — Ошибиться тут сложно, уже в какой раз он в Аркхэме. А сколько раз сбегал — уже и врачи, и полиция со счету сбились.

— То есть сейчас вполне может симулировать?

— Врачи говорят, что не прикидывается. Он что-то с Джокером не поделил, а после Клоуна и куда хуже бывает. Так что Нигме, можно сказать, повезло. Первое время он подавал какие-то признаки жизни, теперь совсем притих.

— В середине апреля подавал он их, эти признаки?

— Нет. У него случился срыв через неделю после ареста. Истерил, стульями кидался, стекло разбил в допросной. Потом ему вкололи лошадиную дозу успокоительного, и успокоился он насовсем.

Герреро с сомнением взял больного за подбородок, повернул его лицо к свету, всмотрелся пристальнее. Серые неподвижные глаза остались мёртвыми и бездумными.

— А хорошо вы за ним ухаживаете. Брит вон начисто, как в салоне.

Санитар пожал плечами.

— Местная знаменитость. Не хочется особо запускать. Это как подлинник картины в музее, что-то вроде того.

— Наверное, фотографироваться с ним народ тайком водите. Вот бедолага, — Герреро пригляделся к руке Риддлера, разжал полусведенные пальцы.

— Не круто, чувак, — нехорошо прищурился Герреро.

На ладони Риддлера было написано шариковой ручкой число девяносто семь.

***

— Приятно, что вы сами уладили проблему, мистер Герреро. Правда, после того, как техподдержка не получила от вас обещанных данных по вирусной программе, у нас есть повод думать, что никакого вируса и не было вовсе.

Техподдержка «Уэйн Индастриз» якобы получила с временного ящика Герреро пустое письмо, однако нужные файлы, архив и скриншоты, Герреро успел сохранить на флэшке и привез с собой. Скользкий попался тип, но не таких выводили на чистую воду.

Кстати о тех, кто был с Герреро не особо честен. Он присмотрелся к девушке повнимательнее. Знакомый голос, это она говорила с ним по телефону, представившись оператором из техподдержки сайта «Уэйн Инд.»

Девушка, видимо, почувствовала неладное, вспыхнула, нервно убрала за ухо прядку. Рыженькая, прозрачный румянец по нежной светлой коже — ей смущение особенно шло. Очень хорошенькая, вот только на инвалидном кресле — ничего такого, но это вызывало у Герреро теперь дурные ассоциации и в целом отдавать ей данные он точно не спешил.

— Барбара Гордон, — представилась девушка.- Я друг Брюса, мы достаточно близки. И я кое-что смыслю в компьютерах и системах защиты. Держите лед, не убирайте — синяк будет поменьше.

Герреро послушно прижал компресс покрепче к скуле. За стеной приемного покоя в Аркхэме, где они находились, суетился персонал и все еще доносились возмущенные выкрики лечащего врача Риддлера.

— Так как насчет файлов? — спросила Барбара. — Вы ведь здесь именно затем, чтобы передать их компании, проблема защиты данных решена, я беру у вас флэшку, вы получаете деньги за заказ, и мы заканчиваем с этим — так?

— Всему свое время. Вы торопитесь? Тяжелая рука у этого Мэтта, санитара, — заметил Герреро почти одобрительно. — А на вид совсем дохлый.

— Вы пытались ударить больного, сумасшедшего в кататоническом состоянии! Санитар не мог не вмешаться, согласны?

— Три санитара как минимум, — поправил Герреро. — Да он, этот ваш Нигма, такой же кататоник, как я — королева Англии. И не хотел я его бить. Так, тряхнуть за шиворот и припугнуть немного.

— Не дискредитируйте «Уэйн Индастриз» своими необдуманными действиями, пожалуйста.

— Ваша лечебница хваленая себя по всем фронтам дискредитирует. Нигма — чертов симулянт. Ему что-то нужно от фирмы Уэйна, но что еще хуже — он угробил мой ноутбук, и теперь у меня нет сомнений, что это именно его рук дело.

— Вы разгадали его загадку? Сказали ему ответ во время встречи?

— Еще не хватало играть по его правилам.

— Ответы на загадки Риддлера обычно не бывают случайными, — покачала головой Барбара. — Он подсказывает своему сопернику следующий шаг, выход на новый этап игры. Что вас так разозлило, когда вы встретились? Это и может быть ключом.

— Это не ключ, а провокация. У него на руке было написано число, процент начинки вашего сайта, не зараженный вирусом, а после этого числа на счетчике диагностики он и хакнул мой компьютер.

— Число может означать еще что-то, — заметила Барбара. — Остаток от девяноста семи — три процента, быть может, именно остаток имеет смысл? Число три?

— Возможно, — согласился Герреро, задумавшись. — Три процента, трое из нашего агентства, три патрона до зарплаты, три часа... Есть кое-какие варианты. Но нужен доступ к системам слежения в Аркхэме.

— С вами тут не станут сотрудничать после скандала.

— А мы тихонько, — Герреро расчехлил новый ноутбук, размял пальцы. — Никто и не заметит.

— Вы что задумали? — нахмурилась Барбара и невольно оглянулась по сторонам.

— Только вашему другу Брюсу не рассказывайте, договорились? Взламываю систему наблюдения лечебницы Аркхэм. К камерам есть внешний сетевой доступ, и, как видите, его даже используют.

— Кто бы это мог быть, — протянула Барбара без энтузиазма, думая о том, что Оракулу теперь придется маскироваться в сети получше.

— Может, Бэтмен, — изогнул бровь Герреро. — Можно, кстати, попробовать вычислить местонахождение ушастого, — выражение лица Барбары надо было видеть в эту минуту, — но это после. Пока меня интересуют мистер Эдвард Нигма и его досуг в лечебнице, особенно досуг в три часа утра. Отличное время для грязных делишек, вы так не считаете, мисс Гордон?

— Это мы сейчас грязными делишками занимаемся, — сказала вполголоса Барбара, поправляя очки и с любопытством всматриваясь в монитор. — Может, хоть уедем из лечебницы сначала? А то как-то совсем нагло.

— Может позже. Вы предпочитаете уединиться у вас или у меня? — Герреро довольно улыбнулся уголком рта появившейся на экране папке. — Готово. Смотрим?

Архив записей с камер наблюдения лечебницы Аркхэм выглядел чересчур лакомым кусочком. Не то чтобы Барбара не прикасалась к нему ранее, и, в конце концов, речь шла о Нигме, а когда правила игры Риддлера были честными? В общем, возражать она не стала.

— Не хочу критиковать, но идея насчет трех часов утра кажется притянутой за уши, — сказала все же Барбара.

— Сейчас узнаем, притянутая она или нет, — Герреро забросил в видеоплеер три файла — записи с камеры слежения в палате Риддлера, отмеченные разными датами, — и включил ускоренный режим. Период с трех до примерно четырех ночи — первая тройка записей, потом — еще парочка.

Подвох нашелся довольно быстро. Догадка с тремя часами ночи вполне подтвердилась.

Записи были, само собой, очень похожими. Режим ночного видения, одна и та же «одиночка» — палата со светлыми стенами, обитыми мягким покрытием, кровать и неподвижный пациент на ней. Однако в том и дело, что они оказались слишком похожи. Прямо чересчур.

— Подделка, — резюмировала Барбара, когда Герреро демонстративно поставил на паузу видео в нужном моменте и выжидающе посмотрел на нее.  
— В основную запись врезан повторяющийся кусок длиной в час.

— Молодец, — похвалил Герреро, отмотав одну из записей. — Два пятьдесят девять, последние секунды до трех — Нигма лежит трупиком, старина Мэтт подоткнул ему одеяльце в отбой и оставил отсыпаться и пакостить. Ничего необычного на всей записи.

— А вот на другой одеяло лежало неровно, а в период с трех до четырех — как по струнке. Точно так же ровно, как на двух других записях.

— Именно так, — Герреро остановил вторую запись на отметке два пятьдесят девять пятьдесят девять и замедлил скорость. 

Смятое одеяло в три ноль ноль действительно стало идеально ровным.

Четыре ноль ноль — чуть отогнутый край.

— Если сравнить, как лежит этот краешек до трех и после четырех, вряд ли совпадение будет идеальным, — сказала Барбара. — Кто-то был в палате с трех до четырех.

— Скорее сам Нигма из нее выходил развеяться и посидеть в интернете. И делает так частенько.

— Но с вами на связь он вышел не в это время.

— Верно, — согласился Герреро. — Это было вчера в половине седьмого. Вот вчерашняя запись с той же камеры.

— И в палате его в это время нет, — подтвердила Барбара, глядя на экран. — Он может быть где угодно в лечебнице, в том числе и вне наблюдения, оставаясь неподвижным инвалидом. В туалете, в душевой, наконец. И не во всех коридорах до сих пор стоят камеры, как ни странно. Аркхэм периодически страдает от разных диверсий, «слепых зон» и битых камер наблюдения в нем, увы, достаточно.

— В одной из этих «слепых зон» у Риддлера уютное укромное гнездышко и ПК с доступом в интернет. Осталось найти это место и поймать там его с поличным. 

— Он даже сам подсказал время, — согласилась Барбара. — Вполне в духе Риддлера. Вы теперь собираетесь проникнуть в Аркхэм ночью? 

— Другу Брюсу ничего не говорим, — невозмутимо напомнил Герреро.

***

Кристофер Ченс чувствовал себя почти Ганнибалом Лектером, когда его, с конвоем охраны и санитаров, в смирительной рубашке и с двойными наручниками — на руках и на ногах — катили на специальной наклонной платформе по коридорам лечебницы Аркхэм.

— Неплохо охраняете новеньких, — оценил он вслух. — а что, прикольные маски тут не выдают? Ну, как в кино.

— Не остроумничай особо, — одернул его голос Уинстона в микронаушнике. — Ты должен сойти за психа.

— Тут умные психи, — негромко напомнил Ченс. — Даже слишком.

— Нашел время откликаться. У тебя там охрана кругом.

— Я псих и разговариваю сам с собой, — нарочно громко сообщил Ченс, мило улыбнувшись санитарам.

— Герреро очень не любит тюрьмы, в том числе тюрьмы-психушки, но ему понравились деньги Уэйна, который заплатит и нам тоже, если поможем уберечь данные его компании. А еще он очень не любит Эдварда Нигму, который отсиживается тут, изображая овощ, и добраться до него надо сегодня же ночью. Если это сделаешь ты, а не Герреро, у парня больше шансов остаться живым. Убийство нам не заказывали.

Ченс утвердительно промычал: угу, помню, — щадя нервы Уинстона и не привлекая на этот раз внимания конвоя. Разумеется, Герреро не просил их влезать. Это киллер из Лас-Вегаса оказался обыкновенной липой, а деньги Уэйна на внезапном безрыбье приглянулись им всем.

Оплачивать убийство сумасшедшего в кататонии, пусть и фиктивной, Брюс Уэйн бы не стал. Он и проникновениям в Аркхэм явно не порадовался бы, так что ставить его в известность и просить «о паре звонков» пока никто не собирался. В идеале, конечно, ни о каких проникновениях заказчик не должен был узнать — к чему такие сложности? Заказчик платит за результат, ну а методы — забота исполнителей. В определенных пределах, конечно. Казалось бы, проще было договориться с Аркхэмом насчет записей из камеры Риддлера или навести на их просмотр полицию, но проникновение выглядело наиболее быстрым и эффективным вариантом. К тому же Герреро явно хотелось лично повидать таинственный ПК конкурента... Ну, или соприкоснуться с ним хотя бы через Ченса.

— Так, посмотрим, — доктор Элис Синнер, главврач лечебницы, изучала полицейский отчёт. — Снова наш клиент? 

Офицер Буллок развел руками. 

— Уж точно не в тюрьму его, сами видите, — он положил поверх полицейского отчета детское водяное ружье в пакете для улик. — Можете даже просто забрать вот это как сувенир.

— Это водяное ружье? — уточнила доктор Синнер.

— Оно самое. Оружие, с которым не наш клиент пытался взять Центральный банк Готэма.

— Чем было заряжено? Токсин Джокера? Кислота?

— Вода.

Доктор Синнер молча смотрела на Буллока, ожидая дополнений.

— Просто, вашу мать, вода. И даже охранники все целы, только обезоружены и связаны.

— И чем же, скакалочками?

— Нет, офисным скотчем, но теперь вы понимаете, наконец-то. Забирайте его, и точка.

***

В два часа пятьдесят девять минут ночи в Аркхэме все было спокойно. На лице Эдварда Нигмы, неподвижно лежащего в своей палате на постели, не шевелился ни один мускул.

В три ноль ноль огонек на камере слежения под потолком палаты коротко мигнул. Нигма с наслаждением потянулся, откинул одеяло, достал из-под подушки плеер, сел на кровати. Поморщился, когда ноги коснулись холодного пола, зябко поджал пальцы, потом все же неохотно встал, прошелся по палате, разминаясь под треки из клуба йоги в наушнике плеера. 

Подойдя к двери палаты, он вдруг остановился и посмотрел на камеру. Улыбнулся ей, приветливо помахал рукой — и громко постучал в дверь.

— Охрана! — крикнул он. — Эй, охрана! Отгадайте загадку, кого в Аркхэме сон совсем не лечит? Я проснулся! Доброго утра, Аркхэм!

***

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — Уинстон забрался в фургон, в котором расположился с аппаратурой Герреро, захлопнул за собой дверь и уселся с ним рядом. — Ты планировал, что Ченс отследит Нигму, который просыпается в три часа ночи и идет в свое чудо-убежище, пробирается туда за ним и берет и Нигму, и его технические примочки. Теперь Нигма действительно проснулся, но счел нужным сообщить об этом всей лечебнице.

— Говорил же — лучше сам все сделаю, — отозвался Герреро, хмуро глядя на изображение палаты Нигмы на мониторе.

— Нам тоже нравится в Готэме. Особенно здешние пляжи и коктейльные вечеринки, — Уинстон очень злился. — Ченс, — позвал он, надевая наушники с микрофоном. — Ты там как?

— В порядке, — отозвался Ченс, спрятавшись в пустой палате, открытой для уборки, и наблюдая за пробегающими мимо санитарами. — Вы знаете, я тут за день успел пообщаться с Двуликим, словил трип от Пугала и почти выбил свидание у Ядовитый Плющ, когда она выйдет на свободу... Хотя я мог ее понять неверно. Что там с Нигмой?

— Открыл дверь камеры какой-то своей отмычкой, — глянул Уинстон на монитор. — Стоит на пороге с распахнутой дверью и ждет охрану, похоже. Заставил сработать сигнализацию.

— Он не выходит из камеры, — сказал Герреро. — И у него нет отмычки.

— Это как? — не понял Уинстон.

— Я смотрел, как именно он открыл дверь. Просто нажал на ручку. Значит, ее не запер на ключ санитар во время вечернего обхода, а автоматический замок не работает. Знакомый санитар, — на щеке Герреро все еще не прошли последствия «знакомства». — Не зря он мне не понравился.

— Нигма в курсе, что за ним следят, и не хочет светить свое убежище? — спросил Ченс.

— Уж не знаю, чего он на самом деле хочет, но его пока переводят в другую камеру, — сказал Уинстон.

— Ченс, осмотри его палату, — попросил Герреро.

— Ладно, — Ченс как раз увидел, что от подсобки с формой санитаров он находился совсем недалеко. — Больше поддельных санитаров в Аркхэме. Проберусь. Что искать, загадку?

— Ее, — кивнул Герреро. — Уинстон, оставайся присматривать за фургоном и моей Элдо на парковке, раз уж приехал. А я иду в лечебницу.

— Ты помнишь, что нам убийство не заказывали? — напомнил Уинстон.

— Ага, — отозвался Герреро от дверей, и это не очень внушало доверие.

***

Эдварда Нигму отвели в кабинет его психиатра, доктора Лобделла, который должен был вскоре подъехать, и оставили одного, заперев дверь на ключ. Такое поручение получил начальник охраны Аарон Кэш по рации от главврача Синнер.

Синтезировать голос Синнер для Герреро было раз плюнуть. И пробраться в Аркхэм ночью — оказывается, это не так уж сложно, особенно если внутреннюю охрану отвлекли сигнализацией. Сбежать из федеральной тюрьмы было сложнее, на это хотя бы четыре часа ушло. На проникновение в хваленую лечебницу хватило четверти часа.

Две фигуры, выступившие навстречу Нигме из сумрака кабинета доктора Лобделла, заставили его испуганно отшатнуться назад, к закрытым дверям. 

— Кто вы, черт побери, такие? — спросил он. 

— А то вы не знаете, мистер Нигма, — сказал Ченс, нехорошо ему улыбаясь. — Мы ведь здесь из-за вас. 

— Герреро, — скрестил Нигма руки на груди. — Один из вас — Герреро. Ты, — он ткнул пальцем в верном направлении. — Ты точно больше похож на задрота, проводящего немалую часть жизни за компьютером. Да и лицо поумнее. 

Ченс и Герреро переглянулись. 

— Теперь и я хочу его убить, — признался Ченс. 

— Эй, я не собираюсь с вами выяснять отношения, — Нигма примирительно поднял руки. — Да и вы со мной тоже не захотите, когда просто меня выслушаете. 

— Может, мы и не собираемся тебя слушать, — заметил Ченс. — Это вообще не входит в наши планы. 

— Планы всегда можно поменять. Дайте мне две минуты, и я все объясню. 

— Тебе хватит одной, — сказал Герреро, усаживаясь в кресло психиатра. — Славный столик. 

— Отлично, пусть будет одна, — кивнул Нигма. — Отгадайте загадку... 

— А без этого никак нельзя? — спросил Ченс.

— Хотите без загадок — можете начинать меня пытать, к примеру, но учтите, что я устрою переполох во всей лечебнице раньше, чем вы ко мне приблизитесь. И даже раньше выстрела, — предупредил Нигма поспешно, бросив взгляд на Герреро, державшего одну руку под столом. — Либо вы играете по моим правилам, либо... 

—... Мы вообще не хотим играть, Риддлер. Мы хотим, чтобы ты просто признался во взломе сайта «Уэйн Индастриз», и ты это сделаешь, — сказал Ченс. 

— И это все? Да ладно вам, парни. 

— Минута уже прошла, — напомнил Герреро, сделав рукой движение, словно доставал пистолет. 

— Стой! — Риддлер показал плеер на протянутой ладони. — Если вы думаете, что это всего лишь игрушка с музыкой, то вы просто идиоты, как и здешние санитары — они его даже не забрали, удалось убедить, что музыка — часть моей терапии, представляете? Про взрыв в центральной библиотеке Готэма слышали? А про нападение на мэрию? Эта штука посылает сигнал к детонатору, и мне ничего не стоит обрушить одним движением руки половину здания. Думаете, блефую? Проверьте. Тут не только отъявленные психи, но и персонал, и пациенты, пострадавшие от действий психопатов. Даже дети есть. Возьмёте на совесть десятка три смертей в придачу к срыву заказа? 

Вероятность того, что это был блеф, явно имелась. Однако проверять было рискованно. Герреро медленным движением опустил обе руки на стол, Риддлер выдохнул с облегчением, распрямил плечи, самодовольно усмехнулся. 

— Итак, а теперь загадка. Что связывает молоко, яблоко и пулю?

— Мишень, — с явной неохотой ответил Герреро. — Что дальше? 

— Ответ верный. Кем можно дополнить этот ряд? Маленькая подсказка: тоже трое и ближе, чем можно сейчас подумать. 

— Мы. Три человека в этой комнате, — предположил Ченс. — Герреро, ну и во что мы влипли? 

— Бинго! — счастливо рассмеялся Риддлер. — О, вы влипли по полной, уж поверьте. Но выпутаться мы можем все вместе. 

— Говори, чувак, — разрешил Герреро, но видно было, что его терпение на пределе. — Для кого мы мишень?

— Отлично, спасибо, как я рад, что у вас есть мозги. Все дело в моем сообщнике. В парне, который помогает мне.

— Помогает покидать палату ночами и заниматься взломом? — уточнил Ченс.

— Уэйн и ему подобные не обеднеют, если какая-то часть от кучи их денег перейдет на сторонние счета. Есть еще корпоративные секреты — не мне вам рассказывать, как недешево стоит иной из них, думаю, и у вашей конторы такие имеются в достаточном количестве, я успел немного поинтересоваться тем, что за ребята будут меня вытаскивать, раз уж так удачно подвернулось знакомство с вами.

— Ближе к делу, — оборвал его Герреро.

— Так вот, мне удалось убедить этого идиота, что я ему хорошо заплачу за свое освобождение, как только мы обзаведемся достаточным количеством денег. Провернем пару-тройку нападений на сайты и базы данных прямо здесь, не выходя из Аркхэма, а потом спокойно отчалим, имея много нулей на счетах, но я теперь понимаю, что этот жадный и подлый сукин сын просто хочет меня убить и сбежать, когда все закончится. Ему нужен весь куш — и мне конец, если он получит к нему доступ.

— Ты говорил, что можешь половину здания обрушить. Что мешает обрушить прямо на голову этого парня, заманив его в заминированную часть, и спокойно сбежать? — поинтересовался Герреро.

— Это не сработает, — покачал головой Риддлер. — Только не с ним. Поэтому мне и нужна помощь, и вы мне поможете. Вы сделаете так, что я уйду отсюда, а Глиноликий останется в Аркхэме — уже в качестве пациента.

— Кто-кто останется? — спросил Уинстон в наушнике Ченса.

— Глиноликий. Уинстон, проверь, что это за парень, — отозвался Ченс.

— Некогда проверять, сами увидите, — сказал Риддлер. — Он, скорее всего, уже здесь, прямо в этом помещении, и знает, что мы заодно.

— Мы не заодно, — возразил Герреро.

— Ошибаешься. Проверь лучше данные своих счетов, я перехватил сообщение и звонок от твоего приятеля из банка, чтобы был сюрприз. Мэтт, — позвал Риддлер, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Где бы ты ни был, знай, что твоя доля из кармана Уэйна — на счете у этого малого. И ты не получишь ни цента и не выйдешь из лечебницы — только через их трупы.

— Герреро, ну спасибо, — сказал Ченс.  
Герреро открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но возражать явно было некогда.

За спиной Риддлера появилась странная фигура. Глиноподобная вязкая масса собиралась и вытягивалась в высоту, вопреки всем законам физики, постепенно начиная напоминать силуэт человека, и в итоге приняла вид знакомого Герреро санитара с тяжелыми кулаками. Кулаки, впрочем, на глазах трансформировались в подобие мечей.

— Мы что, в мультик про монстров-ниндзя попали? — поинтересовался Ченс, обескураженно глядя на это чудо.

— Мультик или нет — разберемся, — Герреро выхватил наконец пистолет и выстрелил.

— Брюс, — Барбара, наблюдавшая за сценой в кабинете Лобделла с мониторов Оракула, вышла на связь с Бэтменом. — Риддлер раскрыл себя, и он работает с Глиноликим. Высылаю тебе координаты их местонахождения. Поторопись.

...На самом деле торопиться было некуда.

— Герреро, так даже скучно, — пожаловался Ченс, осматривая парализованное тело Глиноликого, действительно напоминавшее теперь цветом и твердостью видоизмененной кожи обожженную глину.. — Если бы я знал, не отдал бы тебе эту штуку.

Во лбу Глиноликого красовалась аккуратная дырка от пули.

— И что бы ты сделал? — спокойно поинтересовался Герреро, пряча пистолет за пояс. — Чудеса капоэйры сейчас демонстрировал, дерясь с этим вот... Умеешь клинки из рук выпускать?

— Я не Росомаха из кино...

— Чувак, у него когти.

— Без разницы, но все равно обидно, знаешь ли. Я бы справился. Оно вообще точно мертвое? — Ченс явно сомневался.

— Вряд ли, — ответил Риддлер. — Пуля должна была парализовать его — она это сделала.

— «В ней нога увязнет в дождь, в огне она бывает тверже», — процитировал Ченс. 

— Так себе загадка о глине, — заметил Герреро.

— Я не знал, насколько вы с мозгами на самом деле, — пожал плечами Риддлер. — Выбирал полегче.

— Еще и чудо-пулю в записку с загадкой завернул, — укорил Ченс. — Ну серьезно, мы бы нашли способ.

— Зря я ее добывал, эту пулю, что ли, — развел Риддлер руками.

— Помолчи уже, — Герреро схватил его за запястье, подтащил к оконной решетке и пристегнул к ней наручниками с логотипом охраны Аркхэма, взятыми у Глиноликого.

— Что вы делаете? — возмутился Риддлер. — Сейчас здесь будет охрана!

— Именно, — согласился Герреро. — И найдет тут тебя и Глиноликого. Сам им объясняй про дырку у него во лбу и откуда у тебя взялся пистолет, — он вытер рукоять разряженного пистолета носовым платком и сунул насильно в свободную руку Нигмы. — Бери на память, дарю. Пойдем, Ченс.

— Вы не можете! — воскликнул Риддлер. — Как ты будешь объяснять Уэйну про его деньги на своем счете, Герреро? Отследить, куда уходят деньги из кошелька «Уэйн Инд.» — вопрос времени, ты это знаешь! Герреро!..

Когда Герреро уже садился в Элдо, Ченс задержал его. 

— Ты глянь только, я кадр с Бэтменом подловил, — показал Ченс экран мобильного. — Это что, окно кабинета, где мы с Глиноликим возились?

— Оно, — согласился Герреро, взглянув.

— То есть мы оттуда ушли, и туда подоспели охрана и настоящий Бэтмен? Герреро, слушай, я назад возвращаюсь. Мы смылись в разгар вечеринки.

— Ты как хочешь, а я домой, — Герреро сел за руль и достал из кармана плеер.

— Это что, плеер-взрыватель от Риддлера?

— Он самый. Поеду отсюда под музычку.

— Ты уверен, что он блефовал?

— Насчет денег Уэйна, которые мне перевел? Ты вот когда в последний раз слышал от меня про банки? Только кэш, чувак. Понятия не имею, что он там нес.

— Насчет детонатора.

— Проверим, — Герреро нажал на «плэй».

В наушниках забилась выкрученная на максимум «Uptown Girl».

Мрачное здание Аркхэма стояло по-прежнему тихо и зловеще, без всяких взрывов.

— Он слушает Билли Джоэла, — сообщил Герреро. — Взрывами тут и не пахнет. До встречи в офисе, Ченс...

Завибрировавший мобильный привлек его внимание.

— Алло. Уинстон? Какое-какое сообщение?.. Понял. Я просто перезвоню, — Герреро сбросил вызов, вышел из Элдо и полез в багажник.

— Ты чего это? — спросил Ченс. — Уинстон уже со стоянки выезжать собрался на фургоне, а у тебя какие планы?

— Иду назад в Аркхэм, — Герреро рылся в багажнике, выбирая между ручной гранатой, дробовиком и монашкиной удавкой. — Он все же перевел мне деньги.

— У тебя же нет банковских счетов, сам говорил.

— Зато у Ильзы есть. Так что краденые миллионы у конторы. Хотели денег Уэйна? Получайте.

— Много там?

— Судя по всему, девяносто семь миллионов — очень смешно... Но это пока. Понемногу и разом, на два счета агентства, лично Ильзе и Уинстону. Мелкие переводы от «Уэйн Инд», приписка — «Для Герреро», и еще два слова... «Плеер»-то с выходом в интернет не случайно, ты погляди... 

— Такие суммы вообще возможно...

— Вполне, если знать способ. Тебе сказать, что там еще за два слова в сообщении? «Ответ — корова».

— «Она всегда жует, когда сыта...» — вспомнил Ченс. — Тебе помочь? А то я так и не увидел Бэтмена! 

— Не стоит, — Герреро захлопнул багажник, растянул удавку, пробуя на прочность. — Это личное.


End file.
